Adventure in the reverse world
by PowertuffBoy
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and their brother are sent to a new dimension with the Rowdyruff Boys and their sister. This is the adventure they had there. They meet the Rowdyrude boys (who are good) and the Powerpunk Girls (who are bad). How will they get back home.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:** I've grown up on the powerpuff girls. I have an older sister who loves them. The PowerTuff boy was my first OC and this is my first ever fanfic so I thought I'd post part of it. **)**

Brent's P. O. V.

I'm sitting on the couch with my sisters. Buttercup and I are playing injustice while Bubbles draws and Blossom reads. "How would you know if this game is bad" Buttercup yells standing up "because super heroes don't fight each other" Blossom yells back standing up. I pause the game standing up "you two fight all the time" I say stretching Bubbles laughs at Blossoms reaction "well yea but" Blossom starts off "but nothing he's got you there" Buttercup high fives me. I go to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

I'm Brent Utonium I'm the Powerpuff girls younger brother even though we're the same age. I was made to protect them or as Buttercup likes to say to play with her. I have to break up Blossoms and Buttercups fights before Bubbles starts to cry that can be hard sometimes. We are 14 years old now but not much has changed other than we have hands and feet now.

I'm the youngest of the four of us. I'm 5'11 I'm the tallest of the kids with raven black hair with red streaks going through my hair I have icy blue eyes. I have something resembling the girls my hair is like Buttercups and Blossoms and my eyes are like Bubbles. I'm wearing a red shirt that says protector on the back that the girls got me and I'm wearing dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. I like to play video games with Buttercup and drawing with Bubbles sometimes I read with Blossom.

Blossom is the oldest of us. She's 5'6 she has bright red hair and bright pink eyes. She's the smartest of all of us and talks to us like we're babies it gets annoying real quick. She usually wears a pink shirt and light blue jeans with flowers at the bottom of them and pink tennis shoes. She likes to read and make plans for the next monster attack in general she's a bookworm.

Buttercup is the second oldest of us. She's 5'7 and in my opinion is the most fun out of my sisters. She has raven black hair and lime green eyes. She's the strongest of the girls and just like me she hates it when Blossom talks to us like babies. She mostly wears a dark green shirt that says BITE ME on the front with dark blue jeans with green tennis shoes She likes to make Blossom mad and play video games with me.

Bubbles the youngest of the girls but is still older than me. She's the nicest of my sisters. She's 5'6 with golden blond hair with sky blue eyes. She's the kindest and the nicest of the girls. She wears light blue shirts and light blue jeans with paint marks all over them and blue tennis shoes. She likes to watch Buttercup and I play video games and she loves to draw.


	2. FIght

I'm mixing batter when my dad walks in and sits at the table "what are you making son" he asks reading his paper. "Just pancakes and eggs nothing special" I pour the batter on the pan. "You know your birthdays are coming up anything you and the girls want to do" he looks at me "I don't but if the girls want to do something we can do that" I place the plates on the table. "It's your birthday to if you want to do something than do it" he folds the paper looking at me I nod. The girls walk in with Buttercup in front "I smelt food so I came in" I smile sitting down next to Bubbles.

"Hey bro when we're done do you want to play more injustice" Buttercup asks I nod biting into my food. We put our plates in the sink when the hot line goes off "guess injustice has to wait" I run up the stairs with the girls right behind me. Blossom answers the phone "really alright we'll be right there" she hangs the phone up "it's the rowdyruff boys and their sister" the girls groan I shrug flying out the window. "She's easy to beat," Bubbles flies next to me "that's because you're stronger than her" I shrug looking ahead of me seeing a bus being thrown at me.

I have little time to react but I catch it putting it on the ground I glare at the girl in front of me. "Well isn't this a shocker the Powerpuff girls sending their little brother to fight me" I make fists glaring "what cat got your tongue" she smiles at me. "Buffy haven't you learned that every time you fight me you lose" I cross my arms smiling she growls running at me I grab her arm throwing her to the ground. "Aw did I hurt the little girl's feelings" I look at her "thunder pulse" she jumps up having a ball of electricity in her hand "speed demon" I move faster than her she looks around

"Pyro fist" I come out behind her hitting her in the back with a fist full of fire she screams in pain falling to the ground "are you done or do you want more". She's about to say something when two blue lights come at us Bubbles and her counterpart Boomer fly over Bubbles holds my sleeve. "Brent he won't leave me alone" she whines "well yea we're fighting" he crosses his arms I sigh picking Boomer up over my shoulder he squirms in my grip "let me go". I walk to a tree hanging him on a branch by his shirt "put me down" he reaches for his shirt "better right Bubbles" she laughs he blushes crossing his arms "let my brother down" Buffy runs at me when I'm not paying attention "thunder pulse" she hits my side I scream falling on my knees.

Bubbles drops down next to me removing my hand from my side she gasps I look down my eyes widen. Blood she drew blood and a lot of it "look I hurt the little boy" she smiles down at me I growl I try standing up but I fall right away. "Lay down" Bubbles points at the ground I nod laying down he puts her hands on my sides "heal pulse" a white light comes out of her hands healing my side not fully but enough for me to stand and fight. I stand up helping her up "speed demon" I grab Buffy from behind "don't mess with me or my sisters" I throw her to the ground.


	3. In the new world

Evil laughter comes from the sky Bubbles grabs my arm "Brent its" she grips my arm tight "Him" I cut her off she looks at me shocked with the hate in my voice. "My, my what a strong group of kids" Him appears in front of us I push Bubbles behind me she grips my shirt I glare at him "oh don't be like that I won't hurt you or your family" he smiles evilly. "But I will give everyone here a nice gift" he swirls his claw around a portal opens just as Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, and Butch fly over we're all sucked in all I hear are a mixture of boy and girl screams.

I keep my eyes closed hearing my name being called I open my eyes still seeing we're in the portal I look around seeing Bubbles crying and calling my name. I see the ground I grab her turning on my back so I take the damage when we hit the ground. I sit up looking around Bubbles grips my shirt like her life depended on it I stand up helping her up looking around "where are we?" she looks around "I don't know". "I thought I heard weakling voices" Buffy and Boomer fly over I role my eyes "I'm hurt I don't feel like dealing with you" I start walking Bubbles follows me "hey wait" Boomer runs after us I look at him "we're all stuck here we might as well stick together" He stops in front of me. I glare Bubbles grabs my hand "we should trust them we're alone here" I sigh walking to him sticking my hand out "fine we'll work together but one wrong move and I'll end you" he shacks my hand "deal". Bubbles smiles grabbing my arm pulling me "great now let's go" I nod following them I fall back looking at the sky "Brent, Brent come on" I look at Bubbles "I'm coming" I look at the sky one last time running towards the others.

? P. O.V.

"Do you think he saw us" a girl in green asks "I hope not I'm surprised he heard us" a girl in red says crossing her arms "who cares let's keep following them or go and fight the rowdyrude boys" a girl in blue says they nod flying off.

Brent's P. O.V

We've been walking for hours "hey Brent slow down" I look behind me seeing the others a far behind me. I look around seeing a lake "we can rest there" I point to the lake we walk over the others fall to the ground tired I walk to the lake. "Anyone hungry" I look at them they raise their hands I sigh walking in the lake. The fish cook for a while Boomer grabs one shoving it in his mouth I grab it "hey be careful they still have bones in them".

I'm leaning on a tree Bubbles lays on my shoulder yawning "tired" she nods her head "then get some sleep" she nods closing her eyes "night Brent" "night Bubbles". Boomer walks over sitting in front of me "you're a good big brother" he smiles at me "actually I'm younger" he looks dumbstruck "really". I nod "yea you guys started fighting at 5 I didn't come in until you guys were 6" I close my eyes "where's Buffy" I ask. He points to a tree "she's not really all that happy to be traveling with you two" I nod "I wasn't up for the idea until Bubbles convinced me". We talked for a while it turns out Boomer isn't all that bad he doesn't want to cause harm to anyone he's just forced to.


End file.
